1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a coupling device adapted to reduce the vibrations and ensure a clearance taking-up in a removable coupling between a revolving body - in particular at high rotational speeds - and a shaft or pin, whereon said body is fitted and by which it is driven.
A typical but in no way restrictive example of a coupling as above referred to is that between a textile support, or better stated a support for threads or yarns, as e.g. a bobbin, a cop, a tube or the like, and the related spindle, whereon the textile support is axially slipped, to be then driven at high RPMs by the same spindle. Obviously, the need of easily slipping the textile support on and off the spindle requires to form, inside of the textile support, a seat for housing the spindle and allowing an engagement therewith, said seat showing a given clearance in respect of the spindle surface. On the other hand the need exists to reduce or in some cases to wholly remove such clearance up to a tight fit, whereby to prevent the arising of vibrations in the course of spindle rotations, as such vibrations are highly objectionable for the performance of the different operations, as well as for the mechanical component life.
2. Description of the prior art.
In order to simultaneously comply with said conflicting requirements, it is well known to form seats in the textile support, which are so dimensioned, in respect of the spindle, to attain a compromise between the requirement of having reduced vibrations and that of ensuring a relatively easy slipping of the textile support on and off the spindle. However, as it can be readily appreciated, such compromise solution is far from satisfactorily solving the considered problem and moreover it involves the need of manufacturing the concerned components with high accuracies, which results in production difficulties and high costs. In addition, the unavoidable wear of the mutually engaged components and in particular the spindle wear necessarily results in changes of the pre-established fits, with a clearance increase and therefore a material increase in the vibrations during the rotary motions.
As previously stated, such problem is encountered not only in the assumed case of textile supports, but also in all other cases wherein a releasable coupling is to be established between a body and a shaft or pin, both revolving at high rotational speeds.